


You Look Funny

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Community: fic_promptly, Cufflinks, Gags, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison and Eliot are hung up, and Parker has to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Slight word change between this and the original fic_promptly fill.
> 
> Fic Promptly: [Leverage, Hardison/Eliot/Parker, gags and cuffs.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/110874.html?thread=5237530#cmt5237530)

The job was to infiltrate a crooked BDSM club. Their mark was making people pay outrageous prices to be members, and yet few members actually had their wishes fulfilled in the club. 

Nate had sent Hardison and Eliot into the club as undercover police officers. Nate wanted them to walk around the club and find out what devices were in the club so Nate could pose as a dungeon master for an opposing club.

Unfortunately for Hardison and Eliot, the mark knew there was something fishy about the supposed undercover cops snooping around in his club. He began fighting Hardison and Eliot. Despite the fight being two on one, Hardison and Eliot were knocked out by the mark.

They both woke up cuffed against two St. Andrew's crosses. The cuffs on the crosses were soft bondage restraints. The bad news was they couldn't get off of the crosses without keys or lock picks. The good news was the restraints weren't cutting into their arms. 

As Hardison attempted to speak into his comm link he noticed there was something in his mouth. The mark had put a ball gag in it. Hardison could mumble to Nate, but Nate wouldn't understand what he was saying.  
Hardison looked to his left. Eliot too had a gag in his mouth. They were helpless.

Luckily for Hardison and Eliot, Nate knew something had gone wrong in the BDSM club. Since Parker hadn't used an alias with the mark yet, Nate sent her to free Hardison and Eliot. 

Parker tiptoed inside the room Hardison and Eliot were cuffed up in. She walked up to Eliot.

Hardison could only stare at Parker.

Parker giggled. "You look funny, Hardison," she said.

Parker pulled out her lock picks and first unlocked Eliot's ankle restraints. She had to climb up Eliot and each side of the cross to release Eliot's wrist restraints because his hands were cuffed up out of her reach. Eliot was irritated, but he knew this had to be done. 

He wasn't pleased when Parker refused to take off his ball gag. He pointed to the ball gag, his eyes and hand movements displaying anger. 

"You look funny too," Parker said as Eliot was gesturing. "But you should keep it on."

Eliot pointed to the gag.

"I don't think you want the dungeon man to figure out I'm freeing you until you beat the crap out of him."

Eliot blinked and nodded.

Hardison's eyes widened. Eliot looked angrily at Hardison. 

Parker moved on to freeing Hardison on his St. Andrew's cross, freeing him the same way she freed Eliot. When he was free and on his feet, the three went up the stairs to meet their mark again. 

Parker came out of the room Hardison and Eliot were locked up in first. She walked up to the mark. "You know, this isn't really my type of place. I like to be suspended in the air, and I don't see anything you can hang me up in the air with."

After Parker said this Hardison and Eliot ran up the stairs. Eliot beat up the mark, and the three left the BDSM club. Hardison and Eliot took off their gags. 

"Those gags are very...very..."

"You want me to wear a gag more often, Parker?" Hardison said. "Seriously? _Seriously?"_

Parker grinned.

Hardison sighed. "The things I do for you, girl," he said as Eliot and he put his gag back on.


End file.
